101 Ways to Annoy Voldermort
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: Voldermort doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he accepts four new presents from his 'loyal' followers. Will he survive the experience?


Hey. Ok. I'm having major writing issues here.

Solaria-Yah her English teacher says she needs a tutor.

Thanks for reminding me rolls eyes So this is just a littleplot I thought up. it's based on 103 Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse or Generally Scare Lord Voldemort on Mugglenet . com I hope you like it.

Prologue-

It was stormy day in the beginning of summer. Wormtail was in the library of Snape manor looking for something that would help his master be rid of the Potter child once and for all. He knew how much his master would praise him if he found a way to accomplish this.

Opening yet another tomb he flipped through it. Stopping at a promising looking page he read through it. Smiling to himself he marked the page of the book and took it with him to Lucius. If anyone could help him with his plan it would be him. Even if he had to share some of the glory Wormtail knew that he couldn't pull this one off by himself.

Harry Potter was having the best summer of his life. He was currently visiting the Weasleys with Hermione. They had rescued him two weeks into summer. Smiling at his best friends as they sat in The Leaky Cauldron. It was a week after his birthday and they were there getting their school supplies.

Pouring himself a glass Pumpkin Juice and drinking it he had no idea he was being watched.

Later that night he fell asleep listening to Ron talk about how he was going to become Gryffindor's new Quidditch keeper.

Voldermort looked up at his evil minions expectantly. They had told him they wanted him there for something. Waiting with interest on what they wanted his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Harry Potter waiting patiently in the room with his two friends the mudblood Granger and Weasley. Standing to one side of them was Wormtail and Lucius.

"Well what do we have here?"

"A present from us to you master." The two Death Eaters bowed to him.

"Indeed. And how did you manage to perform this task under everyone's noses?"

"A simple potion my lord." Was Lucius's response.

"I found it." Wormtail imputed rather quickly.

"Yes well it was thanks to me that you were able to make it." Retorted the blond.

"Quite!" The dark lord grinned at them. "What exactly are the effects of this potion?"

"They have had all the goodness sucked out of them." Wormtail whispered eagerly.

"I am impressed with the two of you." He replied calmly circling the threesome. Their eyes followed him, menace sparkling in each of irises. "Still how did you know this method would work when all else had failed to capture this brat?"

He stopped short of Harry looking him in the eye and receiving as good as he got.

"We tested the potion on a test subject."

"Who?"

"My son, my lord."

"Ah, young Draco. Bring him to me."

"At once my lord." And with that Lucius appereated away returning moment later with his son. "Here he is my lord."

Voldermort looked at Draco who had the same look in his eyes as the other three.

"Do they speak?"

"Of course we speak." Harry's voice startled those in the room. "Just never found anyone worth talking to before now. Those mindless imbeciles would not know a good conversation to talking with squirrels."

Voldermort grinned. If the others were like Potter then they seemed to have promise indeed. He smiled with glee at having the boy who lived under him at last.

"I'm very pleased with both of you. Your faithfulness with be rewarded greatly."

"As you will my lord." They responded together.

"Now leave me and my new pets."

"My lord?"

"What Wormtail. You mustn't try me now. Not when I'm so pleased with your work."

"Yes but there is a side affect to what they're under." Wormtail spoke meekly.

"What!"

"They cannot be harmed."

"What he means is that no spell to harm them can be cast upon them." Lucius said quickly. "It would shock them out of their trances as well as several unknown reactions."

"Hmmm… every good thing must come at a price." Voldermort accepted. "I'm sure they will not do anything to cause me to harm them. Now leave you have wasted enough of my time." The two men bowed and kissed his robes and quickly appereated out.

"Now my pets."

"We are no one's pets" Draco sneered from where he was standing.

"What was that?"

"I said we are no one's _pets_." He repeated.

"That's right." The other three announced. "No one owns us. We are here by choice. We wish to see if you have anything of values to offer to us."

"I have powers beyond your imagination." He waved his wand at the ceiling making it levitate a few inches up carrying the whole house with it. Smirking at them and letting it come down with a resounding crash.

Suddenly tiles started to explode around the room. Voldermort glared at the four who just blinked. Suddenly the tiles under Voldermort started to move.

"I believe our powers are greater than you imagined." Harry leered at the Dark Lord.

"Very well." The dark lord said eyes blazing. "Outside Rastiling will show you to your rooms. You shall be made an equal in my group. Tomorrow we shall begin planning your… shall we say… coming out party to the public." They nodded in agreement before walking out.

"They may be powerful but not as powerful as I." Voldermort sneered as he left the room. Not even looking at the tiles they had blown up. If he had he would have been very frighten of what was to come.

How is it?This is the 1st Harryera fic I've ever written so please excuss the minor OOCness. I normaly write Marauder era. So...

Is my English teacher right... or is she blinded to the potential I have to be a writer D

Solaria- Someone has a high opinion of themself.

PI have the next chapter partialy typed up. SO depending on how many reviews I get I might be able to get the next chapter up beforenext week

So Review!... oh and go read my other fics...


End file.
